Remind me to never get drunk ever ever again
by Amylou
Summary: ok trance harper wiskey and 5 hours to kill. chapter 5 now up! whats happened to trance?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Reminder me to not to drink again EVER AGAIN!!!!  
  
  
  
Author: AmyLou  
  
  
  
Series: Andromeda  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Spoilers: "Ouroboros onwords  
  
  
  
Summary: Trance and Harper and a bottle of wiskey to kill the time need i say more? Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. (P.S if my spelling is not perfect sorry)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the Characters or anything to do with Andromeda (sniff).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Trance with have 5 hours until Andromeda rondevious with us".  
  
Trance and Harper were on a mission to get spare parts for the Andromeda on a local drift. And they had 5 hours to kill and they were both very very bored!.  
  
"So what do you want to do then, ohh formally Purple One?"  
  
"ohh I don't know have you got any suggestions cos I'm drawing a blank"  
  
Harper walked over to the marus kitchen/bar and opened one of the over head cubards and rooted around.  
  
"AhHa" he said triumpately.  
  
"what have you found"asked Trance curisusely.  
  
"Two things that will make the time seem to fly by" He held up a bottle of accient Earth Wiskey and a pack of playing cards.  
  
"you'll know that I will win" Trance said rather noligably.  
  
"I know that but I'm guessing if we-you get very drunk i might stand a slim Trance of you not winning all my money".  
  
"who says that I'm going to get drunk"  
  
"remember back on the maru when we first met we went to that drift you took one swig on that Coldaran Vodka you got so drunk you wouldn't get off the table singing".  
  
"well I was young and couldn't hold my drink, but now I'm older I could drink you under the table anyday!"  
  
"Do you wanna make a bet on that"  
  
"Ok I always win my bets"  
  
"Ok right here right now drinking contest!"  
  
"Right your on" Trance said smiling. She walked over to the cubard and got out two shot glases grabed the bottle from Harper and filled them both up and passed one to Harper.  
  
"Your Serious arn't you?"  
  
"Yep ok on my mark drink 1...2...3..."  
  
Harper and Trance drank the wiskey in one gulp and slammed the glasses down.  
  
"BANG"  
  
Harpers face wrinked up in the sharp taste. While Trance din't even flinch.  
  
Harper grabed the glasses and refilled them and passed one over to Harper.  
  
"1...2...3"Gulp"BANG"  
  
Harper and Trance did this a few more times in total silence.  
  
"So Trance ready to give up?"  
  
"Not a chance" she grabbed the glasses.  
  
four shots latter.............................................................  
  
"So tttran..ce whi is yoourrr skin Golddd?"  
  
"whys your skin that colour?"  
  
"ffair Anouth"  
  
Three shots latter........................................................  
  
"soo Tttraancee ..telll mee wahats wiith youur sskin whhat happened ttoo yoou?"  
  
"whaat? which one of you said that"  
  
"whaatt doo ya meaan thheeres more thaan one of mee?" Harper looked behind him and promptly fell off his stool. Trance started to laugh uncontrolablIe and fell of her stoll. ThIs tIme It was Harpers go to laugh.  
  
"shut uppp harp annd pour mee annotther drrInk!"#  
  
"II LLurve YoU"  
  
God only knows how many shots latter ..................................  
  
"Andromeda to the Eureka maru come In maru"  
  
"Andromeda to the Eureka maru come In maru"no reply  
  
"Andromeda to the Eureka maru come In maru Is there a problem! come In maru"  
  
Harper walked out of the crew cabin doing up his trouser and putting his shirt back on  
  
"oh hi dyan were fine"  
  
"our you sure ok Andromeda out"  
  
Trance walked out of the crew cabin also doing up her top.  
  
"We didn't do what I think we did did we" asked Trance  
  
"Yep we did"  
  
"Please remind me to never ever get drunk again!"  
  
"Hey!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Ok I haven't decided yet to do extra chapters although I have something good in mind. If you review this story I will decided whether or not to write more.  
  
Reviews make me happy :) 


	2. consiquences

Title: Reminder me to not to drink again EVER AGAIN!!!!  
Chapter: 2  
Author: AmyLou  
Series: Andromeda  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: "Ouroboros onwords  
Summary: This is the aftermath of Trance and Harper and a bottle of wiskey and a drinking contest? Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. (P.S if my spelling is not perfect sorry)  
Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the Characters or anything to do with Andromeda (sniff).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"So Harper what took you so long to answer?" inquired Beka  
  
"I was asleep didn't hear you" stated Harper quickly.  
  
"Yeah BET you were"  
  
"what do you mean by that"  
  
"nothing" replied Beka smugly, "see ya later harper, by the way your flys are open" then she turned around and laughed her way up the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harper we need to talk" said trance to harper, they were both in medical "Andromeda engage privacy mode"  
  
"Privacy mode activated in Medical" Andromeda Stated.  
  
"Yeah we really need to talk Beka knows"  
  
"How? what did you - she say?"  
  
"She didn't exactly say it was the way she said it"  
  
"she was probably just messing around teasing you its like her hobby"  
  
"i'm not sure"  
  
"she doesn't know I'm posistive"  
  
"Good i hope your sure"  
  
"we have to talk about what happened"  
  
"yeah i know"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Command Deck  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with those two"  
  
"yeah they've been acting wierd since they came back"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week later  
  
Trance was walking down the corridor with a woried look on her face. She was looking for harper. She was heading for cargo bay 17. When she got there he had some very loud music playing some old earth band she had never heard of - King or Queen something like that. But at this percific moment she really didn't care. She had just come from the med bay and was torn between utter fear and pure joy.  
  
When she entered the bay Harper didn't even notice her, he was repairing something.  
  
"Harper" She called out to him but because of the music he didn't hear her so she walked up to him a gentle tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Harper we need to talk." Harper turned the music down and looked at her a bit confussed."Andromeda ingage privacy mode"  
  
"privacy mode engaged in cargo bay 17"  
  
"why what wrong?"  
  
Trance looked down at the floor then looked straight into harpers eyes.  
  
"Trance what's wrong"  
  
"Harper I'm pregnant"  
  
Trance staired in harpers eyes more intentely waiting for his reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok so what did ya think? please review Please . Cos if you do i will write more if you don't i wont! 


	3. the dinner!

Title: Reminder me to not to drink again EVER AGAIN!!!!  
Author: AmyLou  
Chapter:3  
  
Series: Andromeda  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: "Ouroboros onwords  
Summary: Trance and Harper and a bottle of wiskey to kill the time need i say more? Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. (P.S if my spelling is not perfect sorry)  
Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the Characters or anything to do with Andromeda (sniff).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
"what?! You sure? How?"  
  
"Do i really need to explain how?"  
  
"No but i don't know i mean sorry wow, Im gonna be a daddy!" Harper ran up to trance and hugged her tightly picked her up and swang her around.  
  
"I'm gonna be a daddy"then realising what he was doing put trance down and said "i didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"NAH i'm fine"  
  
"this is so i mean wow im overwealmed"  
  
"So you are ok with this?"  
  
"Yeah I've always wanted to be a father"  
  
"We have one imedate problem though"  
  
"what" harper said looking worried.  
  
"We have to tell beka and Dylan"  
  
"Ohh"  
  
Harper walked up to trance and gently kissed her on her forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 days later and harper and trance had still not told the rest of the crew about the pregnancy.  
  
"Trance can i talk to you for a sec"  
  
"yeah sure"  
  
They had both walked into the med bay and engaged privacy mode.  
  
"I wanna ask you a few questions about the baby"  
  
"hay wanna see it?"  
  
"yeah ok"  
  
Trance walked over to a shelf and picked up a medical instrument, turned it on a moved it up and down across her belly on a screen came up a picture of instide her womb with a little dot clearly visable.  
  
"You see that dot there" she said pointing "thats our baby"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"So what is it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I know about human pregnancys are your species any different? i mean how long do they take? what colour will the baby be? will it have a tail?"  
  
"well my pregnancy should last about 8 months slightly shorter than a humans but basically the same, the baby should have a tail because i had one but i am not sure cos not all my species have tails and the baby will probably be a light purple colour lighter than i was. Any other questions?" Replied Trance breathing heavily because she had said all of this very quickly.  
  
"Um no i think thats about it, um actually theirs one more question i have to ask how do you propose we tell dylan?"  
  
"i was thinking that we should organise a big dinner invite everybody and just tell them straight out"  
  
"yeah thats a good idea, although i can't wait to see tyrs face"  
  
Trance smilled and laughed under her breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 days later:  
  
Everybody were sittiing around a huge dinning table laughing, chating and eating allenjoying themseves even tyr. Everybody except Harper and Trance who both look very very nervous.  
  
"So harper whats wrong you have heardly touched your food?" beka said looking over at harper plate. Harper looked over at Trance who nooded at him. They both stood up.  
  
"Well you remeber about two week ago when me and trance went to get parts on the maru," harper was now speaking a lot softer "well we had some time to kill so we had a......" right at this moment Trance butted in.  
  
"Im pregnant, and its Harpers"  
  
Everybody was now in shock, Tyr even dropped his fork and it crashed loudly to the table but nobody seemed to notice they were all staring at Trance and the to harper and then back to Trance. To use an old cliche' - The silence was defening.  
  
It was Dylan who broke the silence.  
  
"Congratulations!" He went up to Trance and hugged her then he shook Harpers hand. Once he had done this everybody visably relaxed and started to congratulate them even Tyr.  
  
"Well done boy" he said to harper and nodded and smilled at Trance.  
  
"Thanks Tyr" and then he went up and hugged him just to anoy him.  
  
Once this was over they all sat back down and finished there meals all the time making baby plans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that went ok then didn't it?" Asked Trance as harper walked her back to her rooms  
  
"Yeah surprising well they all took it a lot better than i thought they would"  
  
They arvived at trances door. Harper said good night to her and the baby and walked away. Trance ran up to him spun him around and kissed him on the lips. Then she walked back to her door.  
  
"Goodnight Harper" she said winking at him.  
  
*********************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************  
  
ok so what did you think. i know sorry it was short but when i have got an idea in my head i have to write it down quickly.  
  
Please review ideas and comments are very welcome.  
  
Check back soon as i will update soon!!!!!!! 


	4. chocolate melted on chicken

chapter 4 - bed time chat  
  
Trance was walking down a corridor. She was smilling and softly humming to herself. It had been X months since she and harper told everybody that she was pregnant. In her hand she read a flexi while she walked.  
  
So she didn't notice harper until she walked straight into him. He also had a flexi in his hand.  
  
When they bumped into each other they both dropped their flexis.  
  
"oh my God trance you ok i didn't hurt you did i?"  
  
"Im fine harper honest"  
  
"You sure? we could go to medical to check"  
  
"I'm fine harper. what that?" she asked pointing at his flexi trying to change the subject.  
  
Trance had picked up the flexis they had dropped and handed harpers his.  
  
"Just the enginering supplies we need" he looked at the flexi in her hand.  
  
"Medical supplies, i was just going to command to give the to dylan"  
  
"I'll go with you then"  
  
"ok" said trance feeling defeated she new better than to say no to harper. Since he had found out that she was pregnant he had been very protective of her. Too protective of her in her opinon. But she thought to herself its only because he cares.  
  
They went to command and gave dylan the lists, and then headed down to the mess.  
  
"so have you thought of any names yet?" trance asked. leading to harper to suggest every name a member of his family every had.  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was 0200 hours. Trance was laying on her bed in her courters. She couldn't sleep her back ached so did her feet and because of the bump she couldn't get comfortable. After harper had found out that she was pregnant he had insisted that he would share a room with her - just in case something bad happened to her. Harper was asleep on a matress on the floor. Her back was really starting to become really pain probably form lying down on the uncompfortable crew beds and because she had a sudden urge for chocolate melted on chicken so she decided to go for a walk.  
  
She quietly slipped out of bed and carefully stepped over harper. She reached for aa dressing gown and put it on.  
  
"Oh god trance, you ok? it isn't time is it?" damn she thought to herself - she woke him. Harper sat up and was now looking very very worried.  
  
"harper i'm ok just got some major urges thats all" a look of relief spred across harpers face.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"well you looked so sweet and peacefull" harper blushed. He pulled back his sheets and stood up.  
  
"ready?"  
  
"yeah, but i suggest you put some clothes on" harper was only wearing his birthday suit. He went a even brighten shade of red and covered himslef with his hands.  
  
"Good idea"  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next morning:  
  
Even after her mid night binge or chocolate, chicken and liver she was still very hungry. As harper would say she was eating for two now. Harper had gotten up early to fix something, so trance walked alone to the mess. When she arived she was pleased to see that she was not alone. Tyr was sitting in the corner eating his breakfast. Good she thought she had been meaning to talk with him. She picked up a plate and loaded it with food then went to sit with him.  
  
She placed the plate on the table and carefully lowered herself onto a chair.  
  
"hi tyr"  
  
"hello"  
  
"i wanted to ask you something" tyr raised an eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion and the whole ship rocked and the room filled was smoke and sparkes flow out of nearby control consoles. Alarms started to go off. Trance and tyr fell of their chairs and were now on the floor.  
  
Trance let out a small groan and placed a protective hand over herr belly.  
  
"are you alright?" tyr asked sounding a bit concerned.  
  
"Yeah i think so, what just happened?"  
  
"i don't know" said tyr helping her back to her seat.  
  
"Andromeda what just happened?"  
  
"we were just attacked by some unknown ship, it has disappeared, but it caused a lot of damage"  
  
"I'll be up on command in a minute"  
  
"I'll come with you"  
  
They started to walk up one of andromedas very long corridors toeards command. The ship rocked again as the unadentified ship attacked again.  
  
In fornt of them was an almighty flash of light. Bits of metal went flying across the corridors and they're were explosions all around them.  
  
Tyr pushed trance out of the way of some falling bits of metal support beams, one smashed right on top of him. Tyr layed on the floor, unconcious and bleeding.  
  
************************************  
  
OK what do ya think?  
  
i will only right more if you lot review ok as proof that somebody has actually read it or to me there aint much point. 


	5. oohhh fk

Title: Reminder me to not to drink again EVER AGAIN!!!!  
  
Author: AmyLou  
  
Chapter:5  
  
Series: Andromeda  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: "Ouroboros onwords  
  
Summary: Trance and Harper and a bottle of wiskey to kill the time need i say more? Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. (P.S if my spelling is not perfect sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the Characters or anything to do with Andromeda (sniff).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* Trance struggled to open her eyes, she reached out a hand to steady herself as she tried to stand up. She felt wrong, she had a massive headache and was extremely dizy. She put her other had instinctlively over her belly checking to see if the baby was ok, she felt a wave of relief flow through her when she realised that the baby was ok. It was only then that she realised. She was no longer on the andromeda. She was in a small white room, she scanned the room to find an escape, but there were no doors in fact there was nothing in the room at all except a small circular vent by the ceiling about the size of a coin. Her feet were cold, she glanced down and noticed that her clothes had changed, she was wearing a sleavelss dress made out of a thick cotton like material that went just below her knees. She look at her arms and to her horror found lots a pinprick needle makes on them. God how long have a been here, she thought to herself as she searched her memory for any clue. wheres tyr? She remembered the andromeda being attacked, she remebered noise and fire, explosions? and then.... tyr, he pushed her out of the way something feel on him. She walked up to the wall in front of her, feeling and tapping them to see if there were any hidden doors or controls, but to her dismay found none. "I see that you are awake" said a voice from no ware. "Who are you, were have you taken me" she shouted back her voice sounding desperate. "Don't worry, all will be reveled shortly" She heard a huming/woshing sound comming from behind her as three men tesseracted into the room. One of them grabbed her and slammed her face first into a nearby wall. Two of them grabbed her arms and pinned her aggainst the wall, she could taste the blood dripping from her noise. She struggled but she was no match from them in her current condition. She screamed as she felt a needle go into her spine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Wanted - one extremely patient beta reader. ok, thanks everybody for being so very patient, sorry i haven't update for a huge amount of time, this is due to a number of reasons e.g. computer decided to break so that i would have the joy of losing Everything including Alevel coursework.  
  
I havent written for other 6 months so it might take me a while to get back into the swing of things, reveiws as always are greatful as i have a ego that needs feeding.  
  
Please review! i need ideas people! 


End file.
